A Christmas Pony Tale
by Pricat
Summary: The holidays are approaching in Equestria and every pony is excited but Luna is curious but Twilight and the others will help her embrace the holiday spirit
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had the idea for writing this after talking to my friend Inyunaruto365 about MLP stuff and about Equestrian Girls Rainbow Rocks plus being December, I couldn't resist writing a Christmas MLP story plus it is Lunacentric since she probably hasn't celebrated the holidays in a long while, so couldn't help myself**

**In this story, it's December in Equestrian and the holidays are upon every pony, but Luna is curious and Twilight along with the others will help her along with her young niece Zorai to embrace the holiday spirit**

**I hope fellow Bronies enjoy**

* * *

><p>It was December in Equestrian meaning Christmas was on the way and in Canterlot, Princess Celestial was helping to decorate the castle knowing that it would be Luna's first Christmas in a millennium since being banished to the moon knowing the holidays were for family and friends hoping Luna was okay.<p>

Plus the Snow Allicorn was on the way and bringing snow to all Equestrian and saw that Zorai, her and Luna's niece was here wearing a purple and silver scarf.

She was jet black with beautiful wings but didn't have a cutie mark seeing the wind blow through her long jet black mane seeing her hug her.

"Hey Aunt Tia, merry Christmas, where's Aunt Luna?" Zorai asked as Celestial smiled.

"Aunt Luna is still asleep since she raises the moon but Princess Twilight and her friends are coming which should be fun." Celestial said to the visually impaired Allicorn

Zorai was shy around other ponies but loved her aunts especially Luna as she was her student and learnt spells from her.

She was helping with decorations using her horn to move them and put them up impressing Celestial wondering if this was something Luna had taught her, seeing Zorai nod.

"Yes she showed me a few weeks ago." she replied.

She saw a chestnut brown Pegasus wearing goggles, but wore a Japanese scarf as it was Zorai's best friend Tanoki Kea from Baltimare since she was Twilight's student but moved to Ponyville which made her happy.

"Twi and the others should be here soon." she told Zorai.

She heard laughter seeing Rainbow Dash dodging snowballs, that Spike was throwing since he and Pinkie Pie had started a snowball fight making Celestial chuckle but one hit her making Twilight shocked.

"Guys!" she told them.

It's fine, Twilight Sparkle, it was a snowball." she assured her.

"Oops!" Pinkie Pie said as Tanoki giggled.

They were going inside but Zorai noticed their winter boots making Rarity underdtand as they were going for hot chocolate and saw Luna awake.

"Aunt Luna!" Zorai said hugging her favourite aunt.

The Princess of the Night was looking at the decorations since she knew it was coming up to the holidays and was seeing her niece happy which made her happy.

Twilight underdtood the Princess of the Night's worry about the holidays but saw her go help her sister with something.

* * *

><p>That early evening, Zorai was in the library reading books since she loved reading like Twilight but were excited about Christmas plus Santa woukd visit on Christmas Eve bringing gifts knowing Luna could use some holiday spirit because Celestial had told her about how her favourite Aunt used to be Nightmare Moon, the Mare in the Moon who had been feared by every pony.<p>

She was seeing Luna outside in the cold Winter night raising the moon, as Zorai was watching in awe despite not being able to see in the dark but could see the moonlight which made Luna happy, because she cared about her.

Celestia was also watching her younger sister use her magic to create wonderful nights for every pony even if they weren't awake to appreciate it.

"At least you're wanting to help your favourite aunt, get holiday spirit." Celestia told Zorai.

"It's not her fault, as she was on the moon for too long." Zorai told her making her underdtand but knew Twilight and her friends could help her.

"That's a very good idea." Celestia said.

Zorai was joining Luna but the Princess of the Night was looking at the outside decorations as she was curious about the holidays.

Zorai was telling her a bit about the holidays making her curious but understood because she saw that every pony was excited for the holidays.

Zorai was understanding but she was going to get hot cocoa for them as Luna chuckled at her skill but knew being young, she could stay up seeing her yawn seeing her go to bed but we're happy seeing this.


	2. Getting A Tree

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter, and thanks to Fireball for reviewing as I like where it's going **

**The gang are helping get the tree for the castle **

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zorai was awoken by snowballs as Spike had thrown it, making her giggle getting up but chasing him seeing Twilight shaking her head knowing she had asked him to wake Zorai up but knew Spike did it his way seeing Zorai in a good mood, knowing the jet black Allicorn loved the holidays from what Celestia had told her.<p>

They knew that Luna wouldn't be up for a while but they were going to getva Christmas tree but Pinkie Pie and the others were up.

"You guys ready, to go?" Twilight asked them.

"Eeyup." Applejack said making Zorai giggle.

"Her brother Big Mac says that a lot." Twilight told her.

"It's cool." Zorai told her.

Rainbow Dash was doing stunts making Twilight sigh, since she knew Rainbow loved being fast but saw Zorai hovering watching in awe.

She could fly and loved to fly but not stunts because she didn't want to hurt others or herself making Twilight underdtand but smiled because she was happy that Zorai could help with them hoping Luna would be awake so she could help them decorate.

Fluttershy heard sneezes seeing Discord there, as they were friends but she felt sorry for him seeing he was shivering making her underdtand, placing a hoove on his head gently feeling a high temperature.

"Maybe you should get back to the castle, and rest as you have a cold." she said.

He was seeing her go with him as Zorai giggled.

She knew those two liked each other but hadn't told anypony because they would freak but going to the forest to pick out a good tree but saw Spike pick out a good one and Twilight was teleporting it there, but saw Sunset Shimmer there surprising Twilight.

"What the hay, are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Celestia let me visit but going back to my Equestrian after the holidays, the gang don't mind." she told her making them surprised.

"Remember when I had to go to the other Equestria?" Twilight told them.

Zorai was curious but Twilight woukd tell her later, but teleporting the tree to the castle as she saw both Celestia and Luna together but Luna smiled making them surprised but going inside, seeing Zorai happy.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was with Discord in his room since he lived in the castle but was tucked up in bed, but his nose hurt along with his throat, coughing and feeling miserable plus his magic was weak but she was taking care of him, which surprised him.<p>

"Shouldn't you be with your friends, Fluttershy?" Discord asked her.

"They're busy with the tree plus you're sick." she told him.

He knew she cared about him but heard about Sunset Shimmer from Twilight but impressed seeing Flash Sentry there making the princess blush, making Zorai giggle because they knew that they liked each other.

Tanoki and Rainbow Dadh were racing through the hallways as Celestia shook her head at their antics knowing they were having fun, but was seeing Luna helping with the tree which surprised Celestia using her horn to move the baubles but Zorai was helping.

Sunset Shimmer was shy watching them as she wanted to have some fun making Twilight understand because she cared about her.

Fluttershy was joining them but explaining that Discord was sick.

"Like the time he made me get that flower." Twilight told her.

Zorai knew Discord lived in the castle with her aunts but never talked to him so was surprised that Fluttershy cared that much about him but Luna told her that Fluttershy had tamed Discord of sorts.

She was going to get some hot chocolate but Sunset Shimmer was afraid of Luna but Zorai knew her aunt was sweet

Twilight saw her go to the library making her understand, being a bookworm herself knowing Zorai was pretty shy.

She was sighing going to join her friends.

The others underdtood Zorai's shyness as it reminded them of when Twilight had first came to had grown in confidence since then.


End file.
